Diario(s) de una historia
by Ex-ExFicker
Summary: Yamato y Hikari se encuentran al borde de la separación, cuando de pronto alguien aparece en sus vidas. ¿Quién es este extraño chico que, una tarde, apareció tumbado detrás de ella? Gracias a sus diarios, los de los tres, es que conocemos esta historia. Historia fragmentada, pero historia al fin. Para el intercambio navideño de drabbles de Proyecto 1-8


¡Doooooomi!

Ok, esto va a verse un poco incompleto, y es que esto ¡no es todo! Faltan más capítulos por venir, más drabbles. Espero que hayas pasado unas excelentísimas fiestas y que estés empezando un muy buen nuevo año. Tomá esto como el puntapié del 2018

¡Espero te guste! (y a todos los que lean)

#TeamJyoura

 **Para el intercambio navideño de drabbles de Proyecto 1-8. Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

Diario(s) de una historia

I

Tuve. Pero ya no. Tengo, pero pierdo. Tuve, ¿qué tuve? No estoy seguro, pero sí sé dónde y cuándo. Fue ese verano, sí, ese mismo en el que los colores parecían más brillantes. Su bicicleta era una extensión de su cuerpo. Los pedales. Sí, la cadena también. Y yo tuve. Tuve…

._._._._._.

I.Y.

II

El cielo ahora se oscurece. Creo que se va a hacer de noche. O las nubes decidieron tapar al sol. Las luces de las calles, los carteles de neón, las personas que salen por la ventana a mirar. ¿Al cielo? A lo que sea. Y el cielo sigue oscureciendo. Pero no hay estrellas, no como las que he visto. Son sólo puntos, y pocos, blancos, flotando y queriendo morir. Algunos deben de estar muertos. Morir, un verbo que es más que un verbo.

M.K.

._._._._._.

III

El viento parecía girar, como un tornado lleno de timidez. Las hojas de los árboles no se desprendían, y yo no sabía si ese viento estaba en mí o en la realidad. O en los demás. Pero estaba. Y borroneaba la definición de las líneas, y hacía que los edificios se confundieran con el cielo a quien babélicamente atacaban. Hubo un golpe seco, atrás mío, y todo cesó. Ahí, tumbado, un chico. Ahí, tumbado, alguien inconsciente. Ahí, tumbada, la historia.

Y.H.

* * *

–Kouji –dijo, con la voz suave y mareo en las sílabas–. Ese es mi nombre.

Sentado en el sillón de la sala. Nos pidió un café, solo, sin azúcar, pero nunca lo tomó. Lo veía, como leyendo hojas de té. Parecía mirar el fondo de la taza.

–¿Y de dónde vienes?

Silencio.

Y más silencio.

Ininterrumpido.

Silencio.

–No es necesario que nos digas ahora –dije, y sonreí–. Tómalo con calma, y trata de recuperarte del golpe.

De la plaza al departamento hay pocas cuadras. Con Yamato buscamos que quedara lo más cerca de nuestro punto de reunión con los demás. Extraño, ¿no? Asegurar tu hogar por la cercanía a donde tus amigos suelen ir. Pero para nosotros era normal. Lógico. Casi obvio.

–Hikari –escuché que me decía el chico, y sentí cómo el viento volvía a aparecer. Las líneas se difuminaban, el mundo giraba. Pero esta vez, estaba en mí. Yo giraba, pero no movía los pies. Y caí de bruces. Sensación de vómito, de expulsar. Mareos, dolor en los tobillos. Yamato (creo) se arrodilló junto a mí.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó, y escuché que decía algo más, pero ya no supe qué.

* * *

IV

Al borde del abismo. Al borde de desaparecer. Casi extintos, casi sin ver el futuro. Casi como si… como si existir no fuera más que eso. Existir. Entonces apareció. Entonces apareciste. Y lo único que recuerdo de esos días, son tus ojos y tus últimas palabras.

Y.H

._._._._._.

V

Así es, tuve. Creí haber perdido, y gané. Pero no podía dejar de repetirme lo mismo. Que tuve, y que de pronto ya no. Y sólo me quedó recapitular. Y así es como te cuento esto. Recapitulando. Traigo los momentos más importantes, los más recónditos, y los amontono. Uno atrás de otro. Los amontono. Así como lo ví, así es como tengo que decirlo. Kouji llegó, y ni Hikari ni yo lo esperábamos. Después, no queríamos que se fuera.

I.Y.

._._._._._.

VI

Quería escapar. Quería desaparecer en el lugar más lejano de la galaxia, deshacerme en mil pedazos, y no ser encontrada. Quería que todo desapareciera, y que no existiera más que mi recuerdo en las mentes de unos pocos. El departamento, la asfixia… desaparecer. Kouji llegó, pero Yamato tardó en acostumbrarse a él.

Y.H.

* * *

Cualquier falta, por favor avísenme.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
